User blog:Lancin Seikaze/A traveler from another dimension: Chapter 1
Chapter First: From Zero to Progress "Location, still somewhere near the ruins of Vriksha" 'Lancin now moves on to find somewhere to get stronger and to find a way to get back to his world. '"Lancin: But how? Where? There is just so much to ask, I am too unfamiliar with this world." Lancin walks around, seeing just destroyed buildings, houses, walls, everything in ruins. He wonders what happened here before he came. Putting those ideas aside he found a man wandering around like him. Not knowing who that is Lancin decided to approach him to talk. "???: Stop right there.. One more step and I'll blast you." "Lancin: Calm down, I'm here to talk, I just need questions" "???: Come closer then" The woman asked Lancin who he was, of course Lancin said he is from another dimension, the woman was surprised when he heard that. He is also from another dimension, using a temple to get here but that was long ago. "???: Its been a long time since I came here, to think that you entered a temple like that too. BUT. I have a different purpose here. Call me Windsoul" Windsoul told Lancin about everything, and in exchange for the information Lancin needed Windsoul became his master. Their task was the same. Windsoul is a dimension traveler as he said. Lancin having known the system of Grand Gaia decided to travel with Windsoul to get stronger and complete their task and finally get back to their worlds. "Windsoul: Its not safe here, lets go in the Vriksha forests, I'll let you know how to control your magic properly here" Lancin gladly accepted and so they moved on to the forests. The forest seemed so sad, it must be because of the gods who rampaged through Grand Gaia but some parts remained, and that is where they are going, the untouched part of the forests. Lancin sat on a log to rest and is expecting Windsoul to teach him anytime now. "Windsoul: You know, this isnt like your world, you cant use mana to cast strong magic but you can still use normal magic for attacking. You need this." Windsoul showed a shiny blue crystal that seemed to flow with power. As Lancin touched the crystal, it dissolved and Lancin felt a surge of power. Windsoul called it a battle crystal. "Windsoul: Test your magic at that trent, it seems to be waiting for adventurers that are unaware" Lancin then pointed his hand at the trent to cast one of his magic techniques. "Lancin: AURA WAVER! Lancin released a shockwave of rune magic. The Trent was weakened and damaged. Lancin finished the trent off by using normal rune magic. The surge of power was gone. Lancin was sad because cannot summon his sword and use his more powerful magical techniques because of this world's system. Then he thought. "Lancin: Fighting with just magic huh, Heh back to when I did not wield my sword yet then! So I just need this battle crystals to use powerful techniques?" "Windsoul: Yes, but in some circumstances you can even use a technique without needing a crystal and you will figure that on your own." Lancin was excited to travel more because of what he now knows, this world is dangerous and harsh without knowing what is out there. Again, With a goal to retain his former power together with Windsoul who has also lost his power, they exit Vriksha and explore. "Chapter First: From Zero to Progress END" (Wanna know more about Lancin and his world? Go to my profile or talk to me!) (Want to contribute to the story or just get included? Talk to on chat or message me in my message wall!) Lancin and Windsoul: Tell us if you like our story! ^_^ Category:Blog posts